


ride like a pony

by Kleine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://31.media.tumblr.com/0363acb4bf85fd64dc55ba29aed7f6a8/tumblr_noiox5eiJm1usjm3wo1_400.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	ride like a pony

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждение: см. название. никакой объективной ценности, никаких женщин, детей и мелких пушных животных.

«blinddaley liked your photo. 1h»

\- Не связывайся с ним, - говорит Киран, с неожиданным ожесточением выкручивая насквозь мокрое полотенце. – Эрон, я тебя прошу.

Это не первое предупреждение при полном отсутствии призванных прояснить ситуацию комментариев. Тео вот тоже лишь неловко рассмеялся. Как будто Дэйли – по меньшей мере, побочный сын Принца Уэльского. Нет, у себя в Голландии он может быть хоть архиперсоной – Эрон ведь тоже не в лесу вырос, он все прекрасно понимает; но чем больше ажиотажа вокруг их неожиданного и, сказать по правде, совершенно непритязательного интернет-флирта, тем активнее подключается природное упрямство. Ему интересно, только и всего.

Любопытство, как известно, сгубило кошку.

Неловкие ситуации в футболе, как и в любом другом виде спорта, по природе своей неизбежны, вот почему массовую истерию и демотиваторы о «верхом на Рамси как на пони» Эрон воспринимает почти спокойно. Очевидно, Дэйли Блинд относится к ситуации с не меньшим пофигизмом, но, скорее всего, для виду подходит после игры.

\- Извини, зацепился, - говорит он, улыбаясь и нагло глядя в глаза. Искренностью тут и не пахнет, но Эрон все равно жмет протянутую руку и меняется футболкой. 

Час спустя он нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу на внутренней стоянке, когда кто-то окликает его. – Подбросить? – спрашивает Дэйли и несколько раз прокручивает связку ключей вокруг пальца. Вопрос явно из разряда «из вежливости» - метрах в пятидесяти пыхтит командный автобус с эмблемой клуба. Эрон осматривает его с головы до ног, столь же неторопливо оглядывает припаркованный Корвет – не то, чтобы было, чему завидовать, впрочем.

\- В другой раз.

Дэйли пожимает плечами, удаляется пружинистой походкой человека, не привыкшего выделываться без повода.

Эрон гуглит его фото в отеле. Оранжевая форма Аякса выглядит как экипировка дорожных рабочих – разве что светоотражательных элементов не хватает. С другой стороны, напоминающему кузнечика голкиперу совсем безрадостно, должно быть. 

И, нельзя не признать, с бородой стало гораздо лучше.

«blinddaley started following you. 15 minutes ago»

Проблема Эрона в том, что ему вечно есть дело до фанатских происков.

«как грубо со стороны Блинда-мл. – оседлал Рамси, и даже не сводил его поужинать сперва?!»

Эрон фыркает. О его гастрономических пристрастиях ходят легенды, и не только в официальном фан-клубе. Мир так тесен, что входящее смс с незнакомого номера даже не кажется возмутительным.

«Я слышал, ты любишь есть☺Фиш-энд-чипс или уэльский кролик?»

Эрон закатывает глаза. Чего еще ожидать от голландцев.

«Стейк с кровью, пожалуйста.»

«Идет. Завтра в семь?»

С личной жизнью у парня явно проблемы. Зато насчет «сводил поужинать» воинственные поклонники могут быть спокойны.

\--

\- …И умирает.

Что бы Эрон из себя ни строил, тупая шутка – тоже юмор. Он изо всех сил старается сохранить на лице выражение брезгливого возмущения, но дергающиеся крылья носа выдают его с головой.

\- Идиотизм какой, Господи.

А ведь его предупреждали, и не раз.

Дэйли хмыкает, уверенно пробираясь сквозь поток машин, запрудивших узкую улочку.

\- Ну так, - ни с того, ни с сего говорит он, - что еще из написанного про тебя на фансайте – правда?

\- Не думал, что у вас так много свободного времени, - чопорно замечает Эрон.

\- Да ладно, - Дэйли улыбается – стоит признать правоту тумблер-дискуссии – совершенно обезоруживающе, склоняет голову к плечу. – Ты играешь в пул, верно?

\- И в гольф.

\- А на вид так не очень старый.

\- Ума не приложу, что я здесь делаю, - притворно вздыхает Эрон. Навигатор разражается торжествующим писком, оповещая о прибытии в пункт назначения. Он как раз раздумывает, стоит ли ужин благодарностей, когда Дэйли, проворно выпутавшись из объятий ремня безопасности, подается вперед и целует Эрона сомкнутыми, сухими губами прямо в приоткрытый от неожиданности рот. Липкий отзвук эхом шарахается по салону. Эрон с деланным отвращением вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Что за хрень?..

\- А ты интересней, чем кажешься, - Дэйли подмигивает, как ни в чем не бывало, поправляет ремень. Всем своим видом демонстрирует готовность распрощаться. – Еще увидимся?

Поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж, Эрон проводит языком по губам. Пул, вот уж действительно.

\--

«ты мне торчишь за прошлый раз☺» - у Дэйли забавный акцент. И еще нелепый хвостик. Фанатки в бешеном восторге от их совместного фото: снимок смазанный и нечеткий, сделан явно из-под стола. С ним столько всего не так, что не знаешь, с чего и начать. Глаза Дэйли светятся красным как у кошки, лица самого Эрона практически не видно из-за бокала с водой.

От комментария о «принесении официальных извинений» разбирает смех. Смайлик этот дурацкий.

\- Мне вмешаться? – на всякий случай уточняет менеджер.

\- Новый бойфренд на сезон? – веселится Тео. – Чем вы занимаетесь на свиданиях? Ходите на снобские тусовки, и обсуждаете повальную безвкусицу? – кто бы говорил, вообще-то. – Не надо отвечать! Я просто так спросил.

Ребята в команде строят теории, на что может быть похож их секс: оскорбительное большинство предположений сводится к превалированию 69 – якобы ни один не согласится уступить, первым встать на колени. В действительности, Эрон не отказался бы отсосать Дэйли – продемонстрировать, так сказать, практические навыки. А потом опрокинуть на спину и вставить так, чтобы тот под конец и стонать не мог. На счет собственных способностей нет ни тревог, ни сомнений – вопрос, чего самому Дэйли от него нужно?

«кул стори, бро!» - пишет тот в комментарии к очередному фото с подписью на валлийском. Гугл-переводчик в помощь – не стоит ожидать многого от нации, пропагандирующей культ коровы в современной Европе.

\- Я смотрю, вы там не скучаете – ты и твой… погонщик, - нудным голосом бубнит в трубку Киран, - Эрон, ты в своем уме? Не забыл, кто он такой?

Ну вот, снова Принц Уэльский в треде.

«заходи как-нибудь. ты же в приставку играешь?»

«ок☺»

\--

\- Погоди, не здесь, - голос Дэйли хриплый и низкий. В лифте слишком светло, слишком ярко от растянувшихся в зеркальной галерее отражений верхней подсветки. Глядя поверх чужого плеча, Эрон видит свои руки в задних карманах джинсов Дэйли, видит выражение собственного лица – голодное, хищное, глаза совсем темные от расширившихся зрачков. 

Кроме него на этаже проживает исключительно благовоспитанное семейство: при случайных встречах в лифте супруги обмениваются сведениями о погоде, словно на великосветском приеме – судя по кислым лицам, уксус составляет неотъемлемую часть их моциона; отпрыск, угрюмый, тощий и лопоухий, явно посещает какую-нибудь элитную музыкальную школу – Эрон неоднократно наблюдал следующего за ним по пятам гувернера с футляром для скрипки. Отчасти ему хочется столкнуться с кем-нибудь в холле – хороши же они были бы: раскрасневшиеся, взмыленные, с нездорово яркими губами. Пижонский хвост Дэйли, прежде нарочито небрежно стянутый резинкой, изрядно растрепался. Эрону хочется оттрахать его до хрипоты. Заставить насаживаться на собственный член, просить еще. Устроить настоящее родео, как и было заявлено в программе.

\- Третья база на втором свидании, - с трудом переводит дыхание Дэйли. – Что бы на это сказали в комитете Федерации?

\- Плевать, - решает Эрон, вжимая его в дверь с внешней стороны. Он так хочет, что дрожат руки, и ключ никак не попадает в замочную скважину. К счастью, горизонт чист – как и перспектива спокойной жизни в обозримом будущем. Шагая через порог, он щелкает пряжкой ремня. Дэйли тоже явно не намерен тратить время понапрасну.

Эрон терпел слишком долго, вот почему позорно спускает от двух-трех уверенных движений руки Дэйли, и с полминуты закипает от злости и унижения.

\- Эй, - зовет Дэйли, - а я? – он растянулся поперек дивана, джинсы спущены до колен, рубашка расстегнута до середины. Даже обувь не потрудился снять. Эрон оборачивает ладонь вокруг его члена, другой рукой тянет за волосы на затылке, чувствуя как они льнут к пальцам, заставляет обнажить горло, оставляет совершенно очевидный засос над ключицей, словно ему снова шестнадцать и он самый настоящий самовлюбленный мудак. Последнее, впрочем, недалеко от истины.

\- Будешь должен, - заключает Эрон, оглядывая дело рук своих. – Нельзя так просто оседлать, но не дать Рамси.

Дэйли тихо, сыто смеется, запрокинув голову. Кровоподтек под кожей уверенно набирается цветом.

\- Подожди полчаса, - просит он, все еще слегка задыхаясь, после чего сгибает руку и размазывает брызги спермы от живота вверх, до самого подбородка. Он вообще не из брезгливых. Одно слово – голландец.

Полчаса спустя волосы Дэйли, влажные после душа, липнут к щекам, когда он, прикрыв глаза, кусая губы, уверенно раскачивается сверху, прогибает спину, наращивая темп, сжимает бедра Эрона коленями. Судя по всему, такая пустяковая деталь, как стеснение, ему тоже вряд ли знакома. 

Даже в горизонтальном положении у Эрона голова идет кругом. Он трогает Дэйли – именно так, как хотелось с самого начала: прихватив за загривок, кусает в шею, проводит языком по выступившим кривым вен, открытой ладонью – вдоль позвоночника, и ниже, до места, где нежная кожа горячая и гладкая, растянутая изнутри. На миг успевает пожалеть об отсутствии верхнего зеркала, о невозможности увидеть, как член раз за разом входит в Дэйли, у которого уже глаза закатываются под дрожащие веки, и все, что удается разобрать в бессвязном потоке слов на непонятном Эрону языке – отчаянную просьбу дать ему кончить, и что-то еще, мягкое, шелестящее, как излюбленное видение мокрых снов, как уходящее воспоминание. 

Последние толчки, отчаянные и быстрые, сопровождаются скользкими мокрыми звуками, с которым кожа на мгновение липнет к коже. От всхлипа, который вырывается у Дэйли, пробирает дрожь – он зажимается, содрогаясь всем телом. Оргазм, острый как боль, накрывает Эрона взрывной волной, скручивает внутренности, растекается белыми вспышками под веками, так что немеют пальцы ног.

Откатившись в сторону, Дэйли распластывается по всему доступному пространству постели, ненадолго прикрывает глаза сгибом локтя, а после рассеянно улыбается, словно под прицелом слишком многих объективов сразу – расфокусированный, слегка недоуменный, почти нежный взгляд, капли пота на лбу, угасающие яркие пятна на скулах. Неудивительно, что его хотят решительно все.

\- Пять минут, - бормочет он, не разжимая зубы, - и я уйду.

Эрон успевает задремать, когда внятное «козел» из ванной выдергивает его из беспамятства.

\- Без этого никак? – почти весело уточняет Дэйли, стоя на пороге и оттягивая ворот.

\- Обратись к моему юристу, - зевает Эрон. Когда дверь, наконец, негромко хлопает, он тянется к телефону, отвечает на сообщения; обновив ленту инстаграма, обнаруживает свежее фото: за спиной Дэйли уходит в бесконечность коридор отражений, а сам он какой-то помятый, слишком довольный. Эрон бы сказал «славно оттраханный», но постить такое в публичной записи – откровенный моветон.

«и часто он теперь к тебе в гости наведывается?» - разумеется, Киран, из всех людей, не мог не узнать лифт с зеркалами. Любопытно, сколько еще сочувствующих не сможет молча пройти мимо.

\--

Вероятно, летний перерыв в Манчестере подходит к концу – от Дэйли уже с неделю нет вестей. Эрон собирает вещи и с чистой совестью отправляется в Сингапур. Отсылает пару фото, не ожидая ответа: жаль, что пиксели не могут передать гнилостный запах дуриана. Если Дэйли вздумалось отморозиться из-за засоса, кто ж ему доктор?

\- Слышал, - оккупировавший кресло позади Тео кладет локти ему на плечи едва Эрон, перебежками добравшийся до кондиционированной прохлады автобуса, валится на свое место, - в Манчестере новый голландец. 

\- Как раз по твоей части, - ехидно подмечает некстати активизировавшийся слева Алекс. Киран хмуро наблюдает за происходящим. Эрон хочет предложить ему вытащить кол из задницы, но быстро передумывает – связывайся еще, себе дороже.

Новое видео дожидается своей очереди сразу после ужина. Долговязый парень – тот самый кузнечик в салатовом из Аякса – со стрижкой выпускника средней школы, и такой же вымученной улыбкой щурится на солнце. Красно-белая футболка с логотипом Шевроле полощется на ветру. Но главный сюрприз подстерегает на youtube в нарезке шестичасового выпуска новостей: улыбкой Дэйли можно было бы оплатить долг какой-нибудь небольшой африканской страны.

\- …многого достигли, - радостно вещает он в микрофон, и акцент слышен как никогда явственно, - а теперь, когда Яспер…

Эрон замирает, не донеся до рта сладкий ореховый сплав в сиропе. В голландском исполнении Дэйли все свистящие превращаются в шипящие. Яспер – то самое мягкое, шелестящее на языке непрошенное воспоминание, непреходящая фантазия, видимо. Отличный ужин сворачивается в желудке в склизкий ком. 

Непонятно, что в сложившейся ситуации задевает сильнее: то, что Дэйли посмел проделать это с ним, или что у него самого хватило ума повестись. И все же, в глубине души Эрон не может не признать очевидного восхищения перед этаким дерзким задором.

Киран возвращается в номер, взмокший после пятиминутной автограф-сессии с самыми настырными фанатами у главного входа. В руках у него покачиваются запотевшие от конденсата бутылки с восхитительно холодным пивом – явно не из запасов отельного мини-бара.

-Ты знал? Знал или нет?

\- Чувак, сингапурский сленг – отстой, - морщится Киран. - Я тебя сколько раз предупреждал? 

Эрон дергает плечом. Имени Дэйли больше нет в списках его фолловеров. От приставки теперь, с таким-то нарицательным подтекстом, придется избавиться. И хотя технически это не так, ощущение, словно отымели именно его, никак не проходит.


End file.
